Bloodlust
SUBMIT ANY ANIMATRONIC SUGGESTIONS HERE About Five Nights at Coconut's: Bloodlust, or just _Bloodlust_, is a multiplayer game where players can be either an animatronic or a survivor. Bots can also control them too. There is a wide variety of playable animatronics, each with their own unique abilities and death scenes. The survivors have to avoid the animatronics, who are trying to kill them. The entire town is open for exploration, giving survivors many places to hide from the animatronics, and possibly giving animatronics places to hide in order to ambush the survivors. Story You sit down on your couch, watching your favorite TV show. Just another ordinary Wednesday... for now. You could hear screams and heavy footsteps from near your neighbor's house. The footsteps didn't sound human.. They seemed as if they were from a robot. (Which they actually were.). You were about to go out and try to help them, or at the very least, find out what the hell was going on. Right when your hand grabbed the doorknob, the EAS (Emergency Alert System) came on on your TV. "The following message has been transmitted at the request of the state government. The *garbled* city area is under attack by killer robots resembling Coconut and the rest of the animatronics from Coconut's and Freddy's. These machines will attack anyone they find. Avoid them at all costs, as they are considered to be extremely deadly. Do NOT use armed protection against the robots. It is useless against them. Evacuation is impossible. Radiological weapons have been deployed from a plane. Radioactive canisters were dropped by a plane, leaving deadly radioactive materials around the city's borders. Attempts to evacuate will result in certain death from radiation poisoning. Underground tunnels leading out of the city, such as subways, were cut off. There is no escape. I repeat, there is no escape and any attempts to evacuate will result in certain death. ''Rescue helicopters were intercepted upon landing, and everyone on board the helicopters were killed while trying to rescue civilians, with the helicopters being damaged beyond repair. Shelter in place. Lock all windows and doors, barricade them, turn off all noisy electronics. Get as high or low as possible. Do not attempt to find anyone if they leave and go missing. If you are outside and are unable to take shelter, avoid them at all costs. I repeat, '''Avoid the animatronics at all costs'" You aren't sure what to do. You look out the window and see absolute carnage. You could see Coconut, who was once your favorite animatronic from Coconut's, and later Freddy's, when you were younger, just cutting people apart with the blades replacing her hand. What was once your favorite, mostly friendly, animatronic cat, is now a killing machine, and she may come for you next. You aren't sure whether or not to stay inside or go outside. Both could result in death. You then hear multiple booming sounds. Telephone poles begin exploding. Some get completely obliterated, some are just broken in two and fall to the ground. You could see a boy running from Coconut getting crushed by one of the downed telephone poles. Blood, along with bits of bone, organs, and brain, get splattered all over the sidewalk. There is no escape. Will you survive, or will you be butchered like most of the city's population? Animatronics * Bloodlust Coconut ** Bloodlust Coconut looks like Coconut, a black and white cat animatronic, with sharp teeth, a tattered suit, and one hand is replaced with a saw, with three rotating curved blades attached to the little metal wheel in the middle, and two metal rods attached to the side of the wheel going into Coconut's arm. ** Special Ability: Hyperactivity *** When activated, Coconut will get a sudden boost of speed and agility, being able to climb walls better and can lunge repeatedly at her target. * Bloodlust Pancho ** Looks like her regular animatronic counterpart with a tattered suit, menacing sharp teeth, and glowing green eyes. ** Ability: Ambush Predator *** Pancho can hide in places more easily and stealthily, and can hide in places others can't * Bloodlust Ted ** Looks like his regular animatronic counterpart with one hand replaced with a hacksaw, and damage to the suit ** Ability: Hacksaw *** Ted can saw through some things with his hacksaw such as barricades and fences, but it might take a while to saw through them. *Bloodlust Squeaker **Looks like Squeaker but with glowing orange eyes and a circular saw replacing one of her hands **Ability: Circular Saw ***Squeaker can saw through doors with her circular saw. It might take a while, and she can't saw through security doors and other strong metal doors. *Bloodlust Chrome **Appears as Chrome, but very broken and heavily modified. The body within Chrome is horridly disfigured, and appears more monstrous, along with the suit containing it. Chrome has long claws, along with plates of armor on parts of the suit. *Bloodlust Buster (Submitted by Noah.4434) **Bloodlust Buster appears as a black bunny wearing a black top hat, and a green bow tie. He has some damage, such as a rip on his left forearm, and he is missing the suit on his right foot. He has bloodshot eyes, and he has a entire hammer replacing his left forearm and hand, and he has a claw like right hand, being similar to the claws of the Nightmare Animatronics. ***Ability: Hammer ****He can use his hammer to bash down almost any barricade, but sometimes he could fail, allowing survivors some time to escape. His hammer attack takes some time to charge up before he can use it, however * Bloodlust Bon (Submitted by a friend of mine) ** She appears as a dark blue and cyan female rabbit with a red bowtie and Red eyes. She also has a chainsaw replacing her right hand. *** Ability: Carnage **** After she kills a survivor, she will begin glowing orange and will become faster with each kill. After 3 kills she will not become any faster. Terror Animatronics These "Mutated" abominations have also joined the hunt. * Terror Ted ** Terror Ted appears as Ted, but extremely torn. An organic head resembling Ted's head when he was a living cat, replaces his animatronic head. Long sharp teeth are visible on his mouth, and his maw stretches to his cheeks, forming a horrid "smile". Long curved claws are coming out of the top of his fingers, and are similar to blades of sickles. ** Ability: Scent Trails *** Ted can see trails coming from where a survivor recently was, leading to them. The trails only last a short time, but if Ted is following the trail, he probably will find the survivor. Juggernauts (Juggernaut Mode Only) *These heavily armed beasts are extremely deadly, and will mow anything and anyone in their path to the ground. *Juggernaut Coconut **Juggernaut Coconut is a heavily modified version of Coconut. She has a some kind of grate/respirator over her mouth, her eyes are black with glowing orange dots in the middle of them, and her lower torso and legs are extremely scorched. One of her arms has a giant flamethrower/cannon replacing the lower arm and hand, the other is covered in spikes and blades. **JUGGERNAUT MODE ONLY **Ability: Fireball ***Juggernaut Coconut can launch a fireball from her flame cannon, which will create a small explosion. Those caught in the blast will burn to death, but not before experiencing a hallucination of Juggernaut Coconut jumpscaring them. While this could be used to take out a small group of people at once, it takes a while to recharge. *Juggernaut Pancho **Juggernaut Pancho is a heavily modified version of Pancho. She has some kind of canister on her back, most likely containing ammunition. One of her arms is replaced by a machine gun, similar to this one. She is extremely tattered, and armor plating is on her suit on her legs and torso. **JUGGERNAUT MODE ONLY **Ability: 49 Caliber. ***Pancho can fire her machine gun at people, shredding them with 49 caliber bullets. The machine gun is prone to overheatiing, and can take a while to cool off. *Juggernaut Ted **Juggernaut Ted is extremely damaged, with parts of his suit extremely corroded. A respirator is welded to his face, with multiple hoses running from some kind of backpack into different places in his torso. ***Passive Ability: Beta Particles ****Radiation emanating from Ted will cause extreme pain in anyone nearby, slowing them down and blurring their vision. ***Ability: Beta Pulse ****Ted can release a green pulse of energy, irradiating anyone close to him, causing them to quickly but painfully die. *Juggernaut Squeaker **Juggernaut Squeaker appears as Squeaker, with metal plates on different parts of her body, and two scratches/tears are on her face, making an X shape. She has a retractable blade on each arm coming from under the arm, and the blades are similar to a katana's blade, but longer. A long, black piece of cloth covers her mouth, similar to a bandana. A speaker is also in a large tear in her chest. ***Passive Ability: High Frequency ****When near Juggernaut Squeaker, players can hardly hear anything but a slight ringing noise. ***Ability- Shadow Noise ****Squeaker emits a blast of sound and light, slowing and temporarily blinding and deafening those around her. A loud screaming noise comes from Squeaker, which then becomes lower in pitch and then turns to deep noise, similar to a growl. Everything becomes extremely bright for those affected, and then everything becomes dark. Those affected are slowed, allowing for Squeaker to butcher them more easily. Strigoi These unholy beasts are named after the Strigoi from Romanian mythology. *Strigoi Coconut **Strigoi Coconut is a horrific, twisted version of Coconut. She has no eyes, her arms are long and covered in blades. She appears extremely decayed, and has a dark fluid, resembling, if not being, blood, leaking from the rips in her, along with her eyes and mouth. *Strigoi Pancho **Strigoi Pancho appears distorted and twisted. Most of her body is white, and she lacks eyes. Her arms appear to be made from human bones, and a Christian cross is carved into her torso, which can sometimes flip over, somehow. **Ability: Unholy ***Strigoi Pancho can pass through some walls and a target for her will be marked. When she kills the target, she will get a temporary boost in speed and will enter a "dark rage" ***Dark Rage: Pancho can break through doors and will instantly kill anyone that gets within reach of her. A downside is that it takes a bit longer to kill someone, allowing others to get a head start as she brutally kills the one she got ahold of Others These animatronics do not fit in the Bloodlust, Strigoi, Juggernaut, or Terror categories. * The Watcher (Submitted by ZonicTheHedge11) ** Watcher appears as a floating shadowy entity somewhat resembling Spring Bonnie. It has no arms and the suit around its hands and arms are gone. Its eyes are black with white pinprick dots in the middle.. There are many holes in its torso, with eyes in them. ** Passive Ability: Shadow Lurker *** Watcher will not be visible to cameras or players until it gets close to a player, and only the ones close to it will be able to see it. Anyone nearby will hear a quiet, garbled voice. ** Ability: Dark Eyes *** Two dark, floating eyes will emerge from the Watcher's torso, and will wander around and will chase any nearby players. If an eye catches a player, then both the dark eye and the player will die. The eyes can only see things directly in front of them, but will follow a player if they see one. After two minutes, the eyes will die if they haven't already killed a player. = Category:HenryTheCyberCommandant's Games Category:Five Nights at Coconut's Series. Category:Games Category:Work in progress